


Shut The Fuck Up: A look at writing title Cliches

by CarpeDiaaamn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Could be friendship - Freeform, One Shot, Surface level, could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiaaamn/pseuds/CarpeDiaaamn
Summary: “I don’t want to die,” Keith laughed, “I just never asked to be alive.”





	Shut The Fuck Up: A look at writing title Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> As this author goes through major depressive episodes while writing her Master's thesis, so do the poor innocent characters of Voltron, which I project myself onto. This would take place after last season, but it's purposefully ambiguous, like most things one writes after getting a degree. I hope everyone is having a good time procrastinating on here. Anyway, here's a one-shot:

“Why do you want to die, Keith?”

“I don’t want to die,” Keith laughed, “I just never asked to be alive.”

“Keith…”

Keith turned away from the taller man who advanced towards him. Shaking his head, he sat down forcefully onto the ground below. It was rocky, and that less than graceful drop couldn’t have been comfortable, but Keith showed no signs of pain. Except clearly emotionally. Lance stepped forward to sit beside him.

“What’s going on with you? I know you want to be noble and all, but that doesn’t mean kill yourself. Especially without hesitating.” Lance knew he was being too strict in his tone as he watched Keith huff and turn away. He sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, I’m just trying to understand like everyone else, okay?”

“There’s nothing to understand, Lance. You guys are my friends. It’d be a red flag if I didn’t do what I did.” The shorter male spat back curtly, glaring over his shoulder. “Besides, if you guys didn’t make it, the whole universe would be in danger and I wasn’t about to have the blood of literally everyone on my hands, friends or not.”

“Keith-“

“ _Lance._ ” Keith turned fully now, catching himself on his right arm from the swift move, his face inches from Lance’s. “Look. I’ve gone over this with everyone a million times. I’m sick of it. Just fucking drop it, will you? Everyone else understands that they can go sulk or whatever away from me, why can’t you?”

“Because I don’t understand-“

“ _What don’t you understand?_ ” Keith started yelling, standing up and nearly knocking Lance over in the process. His dark eyes searched the male still on the ground frantically. His breath rained down in heavy pants. “What don’t you understand? What do you want to hear, huh? That I’m crazy? That I’m sorry? That I shouldn’t have done it? I should have thought first? What?”

Lance moved to speak, but Keith pushed on. “I’ve apologized. Explained. Re-explained. No one will take any answer I give and you know what? You guys are making me regret not dying.”

“ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, ‘shut the fuck up.’” Lance sprung to his feet only to lunge at the shorter male, bringing them both back to the ground. Before Keith’s angry grunt even fully left his mouth, Lance’s fist collided with his jaw.

“What the fuck was that for?” Keith pushed Lance off of him, attempting to back away, only to have Lance back on top of him, pushing him down into the rocky ground. 

“You didn’t shut the fuck up.” Again, Keith tried to break free, but, if he was being totally honest, Lance was stronger than he thought. He had also never seen that expression on his face before. That’s not anger. Is that… Disappointment? The two stayed like this for what felt like minutes. “You didn’t hesitate to save us, and I can’t express how much that means to me. To us. But I know that something beyond this is wrong, Keith, and you’re not telling me.”

Keith’s eyes softened. The pain in his jaw was burning, but he ignored it. “Lance—“

Said male pushed down harder on the wrists in his grip. “Let me finish. You’ve been avoiding me since you left for the blade. I’ve tried to reach out to you and you were never there.”

“They wouldn’t let me—“

“You talked with Allura! With Shiro!”

“They needed to know the bigger plans—“

“I needed to talk to you, Keith—“

“They knew the plans. They could tell y—“

“I needed to talk to you.” Tears were past welling up in Lance’s eyes. They fell unevenly down onto Keith’s face below, shocked by each, sparse droplet. The remote planet they were on had been so dark, he hadn’t even noticed Lance’s eyes get darker and misty. “You were my outlet and I know I was yours. Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” Keith looked away, ashamed. Lance let go of the former’s wrists so he could drop down to his elbows, drawing his face closer to Keith’s for a better look in the darkness. He wouldn’t look back at the male on top of him, but he could feel the inspection. “I don’t want to die, though. I know that’s right.”

“Wh—“

“I don’t know what’s wrong and it’s awful.” Lance retreated up a bit ad Keith started to shake underneath him. He continued as he clearly fought not to cry. “I don’t fit in anyway. I never did. I don’t want to fight. I can’t do anything. I can’t go home—I don’t have one. My friends are mad at me and it’s for something that’s beyond me. I don’t want to keep complaining that I’m upset because I don’t have enough people to even afford pushing them away, but it looks like I already did. I’m depressed, Lance. And what am I supposed to do about it, huh? _‘Feel better?’_ I can’t. I’m trying, I just—“ Keith choked, an unflattering sob took over his words followed by a continued stream of pathetic cries.

Above him, Lance silently let his own tears stream down his face. “I’m sorry I pushed you. I—“

Keith’s cries seemed to drown out Lance’s words. “Keith.”

He kept his face away.

“ _Keith._ ”

There was no attempt to move, but also no response other than shaking and sobs. Unthinking, Lance laid himself down opposite of where Keith was looking. Wordlessly, he pulled the former paladin into his chest. He wrapped his arms wordlessly around the body underneath him and continued to cry. Lance tightened his grip and sighed into black hair.

“I know what it’s like to be where you are. And I know what it’s like to believe you’re alone. Promise me you’ll come to me if you ever feel empty.”

“I never said I felt empty.” Keith’s words were muffled against Lance’s neck.

“I just told you—I know what it’s like. You don’t have to pretend it’s not a nightmare.” Keith stayed quiet. “I know I can’t fix anything, but misery loves company, so my door is always open.”

“I didn’t know you were depressed.”

Lance snorted. “I try not to bring anyone else down. They had nothing to do with it.”

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“For bringing you down.”

“If I have to tell you to shut the fuck up again, I swear, I will not hold back on my punch again.” 

This time it was Keith’s turn to snort. “Oh thank God that was you holding back. I was really scared for the universe if this is the best the good guys had to offer.”

Lance scoffed and pushed Keith back a bit so he could look at his expression. He smiled back at the taller male’s genuinely shocked look. “Better close your mouth before you eat all the flies.”

Lance laughed back dryly. “Yeah, well.” He fumbled over a comeback and Keith couldn’t help but laugh at the obvious flounder.

“Compelling,” Keith mused, “Really. But I’m done embarrassing myself so I think I’m going to leave before I catch your second-hand embarrassment, too.”

He started to pick himself up, dusting off small rocks sticking to his clothes. Lance coughed and flailed dramatically as the rocks fell back onto him. Keith extended his hand for Lance to grab, pulling him up to eye-level. 

“Thank you.”

Lance gave a classic smirk. “Wow, that was so sincere. I can’t believe Hell froze over.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to be nice. Can’t you stop fighting me on everything for once in your li—“

“I’m serious that I’m always here for you. You know that right?”

The shorter male looked down. “Yeah.”

“You’re never fighting alone.”

“You’re going to make me throw up. I changed my mind about fighting.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh, pulling a now groaning Keith into a hug. “There he is!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Lance let out a low hum, releasing Keith. “Come on. I’m freezing. We can keep wallowing in self pity, but let’s do it in the castle.”

“Your place or mine?”

“ _Lance._ ”

“Cool, mine. I like how forward you are.”

Keith rolled his eyes as the two walked back towards the castle. “ _Shut the fuck up._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know it's very surface level but in all honesty, if anyone reading ever feels alone with their depression, please feel free to reach out. Sorry I just mushed up a lighter ending, hehe. On a lighter note, lmk what you think~ tyty.


End file.
